The Games
As you may have gathered, this is a work of fiction based off the hunger games that was originally a roleplay club started up on stardoll. A quick summary of season one - written by jorge (1/2 of the editors on this site, I (molly) am the other) THE ULTIMATE SUMMARIZER OF STARDOLL'S WILDEST EVER RP CLUB Plot: Snow faked his death in the canon, the mob that rushed to "execute him" were actually just double-agents on his side who helped him re-affirm his regime once the revolution had died down. The Twelve Districts were re-established, and the Hunger Games resumed. 77th Hunger Games: A Hunger Games never roleplayed, but we know that at the age of sixteen(?) the victor of this games was Molly's very own Katherine Johnson (her surname was probably something else at the time and "Johnson" is likely just her married name but Jorge forgot). 78th Hunger Games: The first Hunger Games rp to take place, in the og club 78thHungerGames. Jorge and Molly were not yet a part of the club. 78thHungerGames was owned by Savanna (snavysav). Known roleplayers in this rp included Savanna, Juliet (JustPlainMe1), Amy (DawnCutie59)*, Dawn (stargazl_04), Crys (crysy82 at the time), wiggleiggle1 whose ooc name Jorge has long forgotten, and notorious troll Isabelle (IsabelleFur111 at the time). Oddly enough, someone coincidentally named "Katniss Everdeen" from District 12 won this games. This victor's roleplayer was Isabelle. *Jorge and Molly suspect that Juliet and Amy were the same person all along. 79th Hunger Games: Although Jorge was still not yet part of the club when this rp took place, Jorge's character Leah has some history with this games. Long story short, when Leah was 11 her thirteen-year-old cousin Kristen (whom she would later name her firstborn in honor of) died in this games during the bloodbath. Kristen's parents were long dead and she'd lived with Leah like a sister so it was all tragic and shit. Known roleplayers in this rp were the same as before, and the victor was (dear god) Hazel Levesque of District 4. The victor's roleplayer was Amy. 80th Hunger Games: Known roleplayers in this rp were the same as before, and the victor was Sera whose surname Jorge forgot of District 11(?). The victor's roleplayer was wiggleiggle1. 81st Hunger Games: Known roleplayers in this rp were once again the same as before, and the victor was Olivia Turner of District 12. The victor's roleplayer was Juliet. 82nd Hunger Games: Known roleplayers were still the same as before. Victor was Emma Rillet of District 4, whose roleplayer is Crys, and whose cousin is Hazel Levesque. 83rd Hunger Games: Shit gets interesting because Jorge was actually here for this. Molly was still not part of the club though. Arena theme was underwater. Jorge and Gigi both joined the club during this time, and both were received quite differently. You see, thirteen-year-old cringy Jorge wanted to just win the rp, and people were...well...pissed off when her character started offing everyone one-by-one. People liked Gigi though. Every aforementioned roleplayer was actively roleplaying this round except Isabelle, who got banned sometime between the 82nd and 83rd games. Characters Jorge remembers include her fifteen-year-old character Leah Matrix of District 9, Gigi's character Gemstone Richards of District 1 who was the last to die and from what Jorge remembers frequently shifted sides of the feud Jorge will explain later, Dawn's character Fern Wilson of District 10 who was just really obnoxious and kept trying to off Leah, wiggleiggle1's District 11 character who was as per usual a "sweet little kid" and was very irritating, Juliet's character Scarlet Potter of District 12(?) whose name Jorge can for some reason recall, Savanna's character Laurel of District 4 who introduced Jorge to the beautiful fc that is Marnie Harris, and Crys' character Theia(?) of District 2(?). There was a large in-rp feud because somehow the alliance that was Fern, Laurel, Scarlet, wiggleiggle1's character, and Theia crossed paths with Leah and it didn't end well. Gemstone they quickly accepted into their alliance, however. Somewhere down the line some mutual enemies came along and they all fought alongside each other, but then Fern and Leah got petty with each other over who was more powerful after wiggleiggle1 offed her character and turned it into a dolphin mutation (dear god). This resulted in a fight (Fern and the dolphin mutation she could apparently "talk to" v Leah) and Leah split with the rest of the group (sans Gemstone who kept bouncing back and forth between her and the group). Leah literally hid out in a cave behind where the shark mutations of other fallen tributes lived. It was wild. Then some time elapsed and Dawn claimed to have killed Jorge's character sometime while she was offline, which naturally the over-aggressive thirteen-year-old fetus Jorge didn't take kindly to. Jorge said "fuck off" and straight-up decapitated Fern. There was ooc beef, which was settled when Savanna agreed that Dawn godplayed and that Fern was dead. After this Jorge is pretty sure Leah went on this killing-spree to finish the games, which included offing several group members and facing an assassination attempt by the fucking dolphin mutation, which ended the 83rd games when the final opposing tribute, Gemstone, was murdered. So Leah was the victor. Also, fun fact, when Dawn purported to have killed Leah whilst Jorge was offline, Jorge was a walking talking cringefest and said Leah's best friend Yazmine or something killed herself when she thought Leah was dead. Jorge later went back to justify this whilst detailing Leah's backstory, claiming Yazmine was already from a broken household and was already on the verge of suicide and just seeing Leah "dead" was the straw that broke the camel's back and made her finally do it. Other fun fact: Leah's training score was knocked down a point (from 12 to 11) because she accidentally snapped the trainer's neck during the demonstration, making her first-ever kill completely accidental. 84th Hunger Games: The arena theme was space. Fucking space. Don't ask Jorge how this worked. Jorge is pretty sure a few people got killed when their space helmets were forcibly removed. Also, at the start of this games Savanna announced that there would be two victors, since Dawn was very antsy about wanting to win a games. Molly was still not a part of the club, so known roleplayers were the same as from the 83rd, save for Savanna who decided to this time just be a gamemaker. Known characters were Jorge's character Amelie Sitanna of District 2 who was an evil bitch, Crys' character Marty of District 2 who (gasp) was a male, wiggleiggle1's character Jess from like District 11 who for the first time wasn't a twelve-year-old but was every bit as grating, Dawn's seventeen(?)-year-old character Venus Pinewood of District 5, and Gigi's fifteen(?)-year-old character Silk Hope of District 1 who literally had purple eyes. Purple. Eyes. Anyways in the roleplay, Jess and Amelie killed each other simultaneously because both Jorge and wiggleiggle1 were immature as fuck and couldn't agree upon who dealt the death blow to who when their characters fought each other. Somewhere down the line Silk killed Marty. Amelie and/or Silk probably killed other characters earlier on that Jorge cannot remember. The victors were Venus who pretty much did nothing, and Silk. Fun fact, Leah had to leave the Capitol (she was a mentor) and return to District 9 midway through the games because she'd gotten news both her parents were fatally ill. They both wound up dying, and the determined cause of death was a certain epidemic that was reaching its way to District 9. This diagnosis was wrong, and the real cause behind the parents' death wasn't ever revealed until New Discoveries, but again...3tragic5me. 85th Hunger Games: The all-stars round. Aka pretty much a replica of the canon 75th annual Hunger Games. Don't ask how, or why. This wasn't even a quarter quell. Molly joined this club whilst this roleplay was going on, but it was still early on enough that she was able to join in. Isabelle was also unbanned, so she was there as well. This would be the first time Jorge ever met Molly, or Isabelle. All the aforementioned victors were participants, except for Venus because Dawn wanted to roleplay (the canon) Johanna Mason instead, Hazel because Amy wanted to be a gamemaker, and Silk because for some reason Gigi couldn't roleplay this time around. It was decided later on that Silk had been reaped, but was volunteered for by Molly's character (Katherine, of District 1). Savanna made up some victor with a Katelyn Tarver fc, whose name and district Jorge forgot. This made Leah the only minor participant, at seventeen years old. By this time, Leah already had one hell of a fearsome reputation amongst victors, so the still-13-year-old-Jorge was very excited seeing the victors be either terrified of her, wanting to ally with her, or both. When this games happened, Leah, Emma (Crys' character), and Olivia (Juliet's character) allied up. Johanna and Sera (wiggleiggle1's character) allied up. Some shit happened where Isabelle's supposed "brother" joined the roleplay and made a male participant, but "he" godplayed pretty quickly thus got banned. Katniss claimed to have saved Leah's life from mutts while Jorge was offline, which she was and still is confused about to this day. Leah probably offed Savanna's character at some point. Olivia faked her death so she could get into the gamemaker room and control it, for reasons Jorge wishes she could explain. Katherine came out of nowhere and tried to fight Leah, resulting in an iconic slash across Katherine's neck that has come to be known as The Scar™. After The Scar™ was born, Leah and Emma left Katherine to die, but she didn't.